Sparks Fly
by The Key To Darkness
Summary: High School is always hard for everyone. But throw in a bad boy, the class president, a mischievous punk, a giddy red-head, and two moody blondes together in one group, and things just might turn impossible! Welcome to the world of Twilight Town Academy... {OC x Aqua / Various Pairings / High School AU}
1. Chapter 1: First Impression

**_Heart Attack_**

_Chapter 1_

_First Impression_

* * *

_..._

My name is Aqua Farron. I'm the student council president of the 11th grade. I'm smart, talented, and over-all the best at what I do. What is it that I do?

I keep our class in order.

Everybody usually follows what I say without questioning me. Almost everybody…

The only one who just about **never** follows my orders is a kid named, Xathe Strife. He's got wild, black hair, and eyes that are so blue, they make my azure hair look dull in comparison.

He's quiet. He tends to wear black and blue clothing. I swear, he looks like a walking bruise in that un-matching outfit!

But he's also one of the most popular school bad-boys. Yeah, he's in **that** crowd.

Today is Friday, one week before prom night. Everybody is going nuts over it.

Huh? Who am I going with, you ask?

I'm not going. Surprised? You shouldn't be. I've got so much work I need to get caught up with! I mean, I'm the student council president! Always busy.

Anyways, the week up until prom night was an interesting week for me. Let me tell you the story of what happened…

* * *

RIIIIINNNGGG!

All the students scrambled out of their classes, at the sound of the school bell ringing. Everyone was extremely anxious to get through the day as fast as possible, so they could get their weekend started.

You can't really blame them can you?

I straighten out the paperwork on my desk, laying it to the side and flipping my blue bangs out of my eyes.

"Alright, time for my next class…" I sigh with relief.

I walked out of the class-room, being the last one to leave.

I quickly walked to my locker at the end of the hall-way, books in hand.

Then I saw him…

…Xathe Strife.

As usual, he was taking his precious time, lazily pulling his books out of his locker with a groan.

By the time he was finished taking his time, I was already walking up to him, with my books for the next class.

"Come on, Xathe, get to class." I sighed.

He turned to me, grinning mischievously as I walked past him.

"You think you're so dominant here, don't you? Who are you to be ordering me around? You're not my mother," he chuckles to himself.

I rolled my eyes, turning around to him, "I am dominant here. I'm the student council president. You know what that means, Xathe? That means that I waste all my time and energy to make sure our grade keeps running smoothly. So if you have a problem with that, I suggest you bring it to my attention right now."

…What? I had a long and tiring day! I wasn't being harsh, I just was **not** going to take his garbage.

His grin switched to a small frown, "Actually… I do have a problem with it."

He shut his locker door, walking towards me as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You work too hard. If you don't take a break every now and then, you're gonna work yourself into an early grave." He slowly brushed past me.

"What are you saying? That I can't take the work?"

He stopped and turned his head, so that our eyes met, "No… I'm saying that you should take a break every now and then. Don't stress yourself out, just because you're the prez."

We turned to each other at the same time, he walking up to me, and getting awkwardly close, while I stood motionless.

"I mean… we wouldn't want our little prez to snap under the pressure, now would we?" He cooed, our bodies mere centimeters away from each other.

"X-Xathe!" I gasped, lightly pushing him away. At this point, my entire face was probably as red as a cherry popsicle…

Xathe chuckled, turning around and strolling away.

"… What the heck was that all about?" I whispered to myself.

I shook my head, remembering that I'm going to be late for my next class.

"No time to worry about that!" I nodded, rushing to class.

* * *

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the class period.

"Darn… that means I'll be seeing Xathe in the hallway…" I grumbled, my cheeks flustering a bit.

A long silence filled the room as everybody left, but my thoughts were too preoccupied to really notice.

'_Let's see… I've got to file some paperwork for Mr. Eraqus… then I have to go to the student council room to make plans for prom night with the council staff…'_

Suddenly Xathe's words echoed in my head.

"_…I'm just saying that you should take a break every now and then…"_

"_…We wouldn't want our little prez to snap under the pressure, now would we?_"

"As much as I hate to admit it… he has a point. I need to slow down, a bit…" I whispered to myself, taking a deep breath and then closing my eyes.

'_I have to relax a little bit…_'

…

"Hey Aqua!"

I nearly fell out of my seat in shock, from the random outburst.

I quickly regained my posture, looking up to see the always-smiling face of Ventus Lockheart, the student council vice-president and my best guy-friend.

"Oh, hey, Ven. How's it going?" I smiled, embarrassed.

Ven tilted his head a bit, with a concerned expression, "You seem off… you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine! What do you need?" I gleamed.

"Oh… well… I was just wondering if you had a date to the prom this-coming Friday?" He asked, playing with his fingers and staring at the floor.

"Oh, Ven… I'm sorry, I'm not going to prom night," I replied, nervously.

"Oh okay, then! That's fine, I was just wondering," he laughed, shuffling away.

'_Aw, now I feel bad. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. Me not going had nothing to do with him… I just hope he knows that…_'

I sighed, shoving my face in my hands and then pulling them through my thick hair.

"Why must high-school be so complicated?"

* * *

I closed the door to my locker, feeling very relieved that the day was just one class period away from being over.

Then it happened…

"Hey, Aqua…"

I turned my head to see a tall boy with unmistakably silver hair and sea-foam green eyes. The one-and-only Riku Caelum. He was one of the popular guys on the football team. He's a star, since he's the quarterback of the team.

I swallowed, really hard, hoping he wasn't going to ask me what I thought he was going to ask me.

He leaned against the locker next to me, getting extremely close to me.

'_Is he about to flirt with me?_' I asked inwardly, starting to fluster a bit.

"So, prom night is next week… and I'm betting that you're wanting to go with a nice guy like me. It'd be a _whole_ lot of fun…" He smirked, teasingly.

Why does this always happen to me…? Why?

"I don't know, Riku… I-"

"As much as she'd '_like_' to go with you, she's already got a date to the prom. Sorry to disappoint you." A voice interrupted, followed by somebody with a head of spiky, black hair sliding in between us, and staring confidently at Riku.

"Xathe?!" Riku and I gasped, simultaneously.

A long silence befell all of us, as I took a step back.

Suddenly, Riku started chuckling.

"Don't tell me she's going to the prom with you," Riku smirked, slightly.

"It's okay to be jealous, Riku." Xathe replied smugly.

"Why would I be jealous of-"

Suddenly Xathe turned around to me, forcing me to turn around as well, and putting his arm around my waist. He pulled me close to him, forcing a blush to cover my face.

"Sorry, Riku, we got places to be! Have fun finding a date to the prom!" Xathe waved with his free-hand, walking us down the hallway.

"That's fine, I can just ask Kairi out-" Riku's yelling soon faded away as we turned around the corner at the end of the hallway.

…

"What do you think you're-?!" I started to shout.

"You're welcome." He deadpanned, letting go of my waist and letting a comfortable distance settle between us.

"But how did you-"

"-know that you didn't want to go out with him? I could see it in your eyes. So I decided to butt-in before you started stuttering."

"I don't stutter-"

"Yes, you do." He laughed.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Finishing my sentences and stuff! It's weird!" I yelled.

"It's not weird. I can just tell what you're gonna say next," he chuckled.

"Whatever. It's weird. Just stop doing it."

"Whatever you say, prez."

"… and you can stop calling me that, too." I added.

"Man, you're awfully high-maintenance!"

* * *

...

I sat at my desk in the student council room, working as hard as I could to get my paper-work finished.

"Alright… so the plans for prom night are pretty much settled…"

Suddenly, what Xathe said to Riku earlier came back to me…

"_… she's already got a date to the prom. Sorry to disappoint you…_"

I shoot up out of my seat, knocking the chair over. "I am not going to prom night with him!"

I darted around the corner, rushing past a group of students that were standing around the lockers talking, and walked right up to Xathe's locker where he was trying to shove all of his books into his back-pack.

'_Well, at least he knows good enough to do his homework every night…_'

He looked up at me, with a surprised expression.

I took a dead stop and shot daggers into his eyes with my piercing glare.

"So what brings the president of the 11th grade to my locker of all others?" He chuckled, straining to push his science book in his bag.

"You know full well why I'm here, you idiot! I'm not going to the prom with you!" I yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because I-"

"Because you're too busy, right?" He sighs.

My eye twitched. "I thought I told you to stop finishing my sentences for me…"

"Oh, that's right. I do recall you saying that," he deadpanned.

A long silence settled over us as I watched him finally shove his science book into his mess of a bag.

"… You shouldn't shove your books in there like that. If you organized your stuff a little more it'd be a whole lot easier to fit in your bag. Not to mention, you won't destroy your books, like you're doing now," I said, kneeling down and reaching in his bag for his science book.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist gently, but with tightness.

My gaze went from his bag to his ocean-blue eyes. "W-What are you… doing…?"

He simply stared at me for a few moments, making me look away from him in embarrassment.

"Xathe…"

He finally let go, his gaze returning to his bag and he secured his science book. His eyes then returned to me.

He smiled lightly, "I won't stop trying, until you say yes."

I stared at him speechlessly.

His smile turned into that dumb smirk of his, and he zipped up his bag, pulling it over his shoulder.

He stood up, his eyes locked on me. "I don't give up so easily, like the other guys."

With that, he turned around and walked away silently…

… but not as silent as I was.

...

* * *

**So, that concludes Chapter 1. I hope I didn't write anything too cliché. Try to let me know if you liked it or not. Also let me know if it seemed like any of the characters were being too OOC!**

**Any advice will be taken, and I reply to all my reviewers. Thanks for reading!  
****  
-**_**KtD**_


	2. Chapter 2: Determined

_Chapter 2_

_Determination_

* * *

_..._

~Xathe's P.O.V.~

I'm a bit confused at the moment...

Just bare with me for a second.

Okay… so it's now Saturday. That means it's the weekend, and normally you spend your weekend relaxing or sitting down and doing homework, right?

Well… I'm doing neither. I'm strolling down a sidewalk with nothing but the clothes on my back and a cell phone.

I mean… one minute I'm sitting on the couch in my humble little home… the next, I'm aimlessly walking down a sidewalk.

I remember my mother yelling at me about something, then telling me to go live at my cousin, Roxas's, house for a little while… but everything in between was kind of a blur.

Anyway, now I'm looking for a place to hang out for the weekend, until Monday when school starts for the week.

And to be quite honest… I don't feel like heading to Roxas's place.

…

I pull out my cell-phone with a smile as I prepare a text message.

* * *

_~Aqua's P.O.V._~

I sat down at the desk in my room, pulling out my favorite book. I decided to read, for my free-time. It was Saturday after all, so it was kind of a lazy day for me.

"Alright, let's see where I left off…" I said to myself, putting on my reading glasses.

Suddenly, the door bell rings.

My chin lifted a bit and my eyebrows furrowed, "I don't recall being told that we were expecting a visitor."

I rush down the stairs, standing on my tip-toes to peek into the door's peep-hole.

"No way… you've got to be kidding me…" I whispered to myself, hoping my eyes were deceiving me.

I pull the door open…

'_Nope… my eyes were right._' I sighed, inwardly.

"Xathe? What are you doing here, this is my home!" I shouted.

"Well, hi to you too…" he teases.

My eye twitched, "How'd you get my address, anyways?"

"From Xion. Oh! She wanted me to tell you she said, Hi, by the way."

"Ugh… so what do you want?"

He looked down for a minute, before his eyes returned to me.

"Yeah… so… I got kicked out of my house. Can I hang out with you for a little while?" He asked, innocently.

"… We don't even know each other that well, and you expect me to let you into my home? Into my private space? Some of my closest friends haven't even been here!" I replied.

"Sure, we know each other! We talked quite a bit yesterday," he chuckled, nervously.

Silence settled between us…

"No." And I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

I sat back down in the desk in my room. "Good, now maybe I can get some reading done."

I opened my book, flipping the pages to the page I left off at.

"Ah, there it is," I whispered to myself, with a light smile.

* * *

Silence filled the room for a while. It was nice… relaxing…

...

Ping, Ping, Ping!

...

"Hm?" I turned my head to the window, where the knocking-noise was coming from.

My jaw dropped at what I saw at the window…

I dropped my book and rushed over to the window to open it.

I slid it open, finding myself speechless at the sight before me.

"Hi. Can I _please_ come in?"

It was Xathe hanging onto the bottom of the window frame…

"Did you seriously climb up the side of my house to get to my window?!" I gasped.

He laughed, "Are you crazy? No, I climbed up the tree in your back-yard, ran down the limb leading to your bedroom window, and then jumped onto your window frame… which is about to break from my weight, so could you please let me in before that happens?!"

"Fine! Just… get in here!" I shout, helping him through the window and then taking several steps back.

He stood to his feet, brushing himself off before looking around at my room. He gazed around for a minute, sat down on my bed, and then crossed his arms with a satisfied smirk.

"Nice place you got here…" he said, nonchalantly.

"Thanks. Now why are you so determined to hang out with me?" I asked with a serious face.

He shrugged, uncrossing his arms and leaning back on my bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It can mean whatever you want it to, I guess."

"You know doing stuff, like you're doing, makes you a weirdo, right?" I chuckled, lightly.

"This wouldn't be the first time that I've been called that," he exasperated.

I sighed deeply, "I'm serious, Xathe. Answer my question."

"You hungry?"

"What? I-... sure..."

"Me too. I'll order us some pizza. We can talk while we eat."

I crossed my arms with a raised eyebrow, "You have money?"

"Yeah. Surprised?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"I have a job, you know… well, I did, anyways. I just received my last payment before the place shut down. So I might as well use the money for satisfaction purposes," he explained.

"Interesting. So you're actually going to order pizza?" I asked.

He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, quickly dialing a number into the phone and pulling it up to his ear. "Yep."

* * *

Xathe came back up the stairs with the box of pizza in hand. He laid it down on my desk, opening it up and throwing a piece at me.

Thankfully, I have pretty good reflexes, so I caught it with ease.

"Hope you like pepperoni," said Xathe.

"I don't normally eat pizza, actually. But since I'm pretty hungry right now, I'll make an exception…"

"Good," he answered, simply. He leaned against my desk, biting into his own slice of pizza.

I stared at my piece for a moment, before biting into it as well.

"So… what were you wanting to know from me?" Xathe asked, staring up at the ceiling as if it would give him an answer.

"… Why you're at my house," I deadpanned.

"Ah, right. Well… my mom kicked me out of the house for the weekend. She told me to go live with somebody else for a while, until I could find another job, since my old one shut down. I'm the one who's supposed to be putting food on the table, since dad left a couple years ago. So when I broke the news to her that I no longer have a job, she didn't take it very well..." he explained.

I opened my mouth to interject.

"Don't sweat it, I'm not going to ask if I can live with you. I'm just here because I don't really have anybody else to talk to about this," he stopped me.

"Aren't you friends with Xion?"

"Yes… but she's on vacation for the weekend, and besides… she's always with Axel and my cousin, Roxas," he rolled his eyes, before taking another bite of his pizza.

"Oh… well, what about Vanitas? I see you hanging out with him from time to time," I asked.

"Ha! Thanks, but no thanks. That guy's crazy," he chuckled.

"Well, at least somebody agrees with me," I chuckled as well.

"Yeah… but you were pretty much the first person that came to mind, when I was thinking of who I should talk to about this."

"Oh. Well you couldn't have called me, instead?"

"Don't have your number."

"Well that sort of explains it. But you could have gotten the number from Xion?" I asked.

"I didn't really consider it. Getting somebody's number from their friend seems a bit… stalker-ish to me."

"Oh, and stealing somebody's **address** from their friend isn't 'stalker-ish' at all…" I said, sarcastically.

"Hey!" He raised his arms, in defense.

I laughed lightly. "So shouldn't you be out looking for a job?"

"I don't know where to look. I was a waiter back at my old job, and nobody's hiring around where I live," he sighed, aggravated.

I tried hard not to laugh at the fact that "the bad boy," Xathe Strife, was secretly a waiter outside of school.

"No offense, but how did **you **manage at being a waiter?" I chuckled.

"I'm the best at it," he winked, confidently. "I serve like a pro."

"Whatever you say…" I laughed.

"Hey, I mean it! I was really good at being a waiter!" He defends himself.

"If you're as good as you say you are… then I know of a job opening at a fancy, Italian restaurant down the street from here…"

His eyes opened wide with excitement, "You mean that one 'La Prego' place, that's really popular?!"

I smiled, "Mhm. My dad owns the restaurant, so I could probably talk him into hiring you, since nobody's tried to apply for the job, yet."

"You'd do that? You're awesome!" He laughed.

"Just don't keep pushing your luck with me, alright?" I chuckled.

He smirked, "I don't even know what you're talking about."

I crossed my fingers at him, with a smile, "Ofcourse you don't."

Suddenly, a loud knocking could be heard from down-stairs. Somebody was at the front door.

I turned to Xathe, who had a suspicious expression on his face, "You expecting somebody?"

"Not that I recall of…"

…Then I remembered…

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" Xathe asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

"I invited Kairi over to my house earlier today…"

Xathe's eyes opened wide with realization.

"… and she has no idea that you're here with me."

...

* * *

**And that ends Chapter Two.**

**Dramatic cliff-hangers are the best, aren't they? So what do you think is going to happen if Kairi finds out that Xathe is spending time with Aqua at her own home?**

**On a side-note, I probably shouldn't have written this while I was hungry... (Referring to the scene where Xathe ordered pizza.) Atleast now I know to eat before writing, heheh!**

**I appreciate any feedback that I get, and as usual, I reply to all my reviewers.**

**Until next chapter! **

**-_KtD_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Deal With The Devil

_Chapter 3_

_A Deal with The Devil_

* * *

_..._

_~Aqua's P.O.V.~  
_

"I forgot… I invited Kairi over to my house, today. And she has no idea that you're here with me…" I gasped, standing up from my bed.

Xathe crossed his arms, "So?"

"If she finds out that you were hanging out here with me, she'll think that we're dating and she will tell everybody! I'll be the laughing stock of the 11th grade!" I exclaimed.

"Dating me wouldn't really be **that** bad, would it?" Xathe teased.

"Xathe, I don't have time for this-"

"Aquaaaa! It's me, Kairi! Could you let me in?!" we heard Kairi yell.

I turned to my bedroom door then to Xathe, starting to panic. "You've got to hide somewhere, that she won't see you."

"Why?"

"So I don't get totally humiliated! That's why!" I exclaimed.

He sighed, closing his eyes and turning his face to the floor.

I finally pleaded, "Xathe… I promise I'll make it up to you, if you'll just do this one thing for me."

He tilted his head a bit and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Finally, he uncrossed his arms and formed a serious expression on his face, "Alright, I'll do it. Where do you want me to hide?"

"Hmm…"

I smirked, as the perfect plan came to mind.

* * *

_~Xathe's P.O.V.~  
_

I sit, uncomfortably in Aqua's dark, cluttered closet.

"Well, this was very original… hiding me in the closet. For such a smart girl, she comes up with some pretty stupid ideas…" I sigh, aggravated.

Suddenly I could hear foot-steps coming up the stairs, and then getting louder as they approached the room I was hiding in.

'_Let's just hope this plan works out as great as Aqua said it would…_'

Then the bed-room door opened, "… and Sora **actually** asked me out to the prom! I thought he was never going to do it!"

'_Oh no, I forgot. Kairi loves to talk about girl-stuff… this will take a while…_'

"Yeah, that's a surprise, alright," Aqua replies, nervously.

I can tell her thoughts are mostly on making sure that Kairi doesn't know I'm here. I still don't know why it's such a big deal whether she finds out or not. I think Kairi's smarter than she looks. By that, I mean that she'd probably know better than to gossip about a friend of **mine**.

… What? I don't have the best reputation, alright?!

"You alright, Aqua? You seem kind of distracted," Kairi asks, concerned. Honestly, even though Kairi's sweet and all… her infinite positivity gets really annoying at times…

"Yeah, I'm fine! Was there something else that you needed to talk about?" Aqua replies, happily.

"Yeah… there is…" Kairi trails off.

That caught my attention. Kairi almost never stops in the middle of a sentence, unless it's about something major.

How do I know this? I do my research on the students in my grade. Being one of the quietest kids in class has its advantages… one of them being that nobody worries that you're listening in on their gossiping, when it reality, you are.

Kairi is our grade's biggest gossiper. She's even gossiped to me before! So I hear a lot from her.

"Did something bad happen?" Aqua asks, her voice filled with concern. She's so cute when she gets all worried…

"No… but I think Xathe might have a crush on you…" She trails off, again.

Immediately, my hand darted to my mouth to block my laughter from coming out. Problem was… it made me sound like a mute dolphin that was having a seizure, from the air that escaped between my fingers.

"Did you hear something?" Kairi asks, standing up from wherever she was sitting.

"No… but could you repeat what you just said?" Her voice sounded kind of… squeaky. Was Kairi's little gossip that shocking to her?

"I said I think Xathe has a crush on you! You know, like… he likes you? Wants to kiss you?" Kairi drags it out.

'_Hold in your laughter, hold in your laughter! You can't snap!_' I scream inwardly, my face turning blood-red from needing to laugh at Kairi's idiocy…

* * *

_~Aqua's P.O.V.~  
_

"Could you repeat what you just said?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

"I said I think Xathe has a crush on you! You know… like… he likes you? Wants to kiss you?" Kairi dragged out.

Then it happened…

A loud "Bua-ha-ha-ha-ha!" could be heard from the closet, where I hid Xathe.

"I knew I heard something!" Kairi shouted, stomping over to the closet.

'_Damn it, Xathe! You couldn't last another five minutes or so?!_' I yelled, inwardly.

Kairi slid open the closet to a very red-faced Xathe, who was rolled up in a ball from all the stuff shoved in my closet.

"Before you call the police… is it alright if I call my lawyer, first?" He chuckled, embarrassed.

"Oh my god, it's you!" Kairi screamed, backing up with her hand over her mouth in shock. Immediately, Xathe jumped out of the closet.

"Now look, I can explain-" Xathe started.

"What are you doing here, you pervert?!" Kairi screamed, then quickly grabbed one of my pillows off my bed and proceeded to smack Xathe with it repeatedly.

I gripped the bridge of my nose, tightly because of that head-ache that was about to come on…

"Ow, would you just-?! Ow! Stop it!" Xathe tried to yell, attempting to push the pillow away every time it smacked his face.

Next thing I knew, Kairi threw it in Xathe's face, making him fall back into the cluttered closet, and she pushed me out the bedroom door.

"Go Aqua, quick, before he gets back up!" Kairi yelled, rushing me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Kairi, wait! I-"

"Not now, Aqua, we have to protect our virginities!" Kairi shouted, grabbing a broom-stick and throwing it to me.

I barely managed to catch it and then tried to explain, "But we don't need to-"

"Not now, I said!" She shouted, once again, grabbing a frying pan from one of the cabinets and aiming it at the entrance of the kitchen right as Xathe came skidding around the corner, barely managing to keep himself from falling.

Xathe put his hands in the air, because of the frying pan that was put dangerously close to his face. "Look, I can explain-!"

"Don't try to defend yourself, pervert! Aqua, you call the police, I'll keep an eye on him," Kairi demanded, glaring at Xathe as she backed him up into the living room.

"Oh my god…" I exasperated.

"Well, you're awfully prepared, Kairi. Have you been preparing for this situation, before hand? Do you have some sort of anxiety disorder or what?"

"Shut up!" She yelled, bopping him on the head with the frying pan and backing up a step.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Xathe growled, rubbing the bruise on his head.

"Don't try me again…" Kairi threatened.

I turned around and tried to think fast on what to do to handle this, '_Come on, Aqua! How would a prepared person handle a situation like this?_'

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud bang, behind me.

I spun around and my jaw dropped at the sight that laid before me…

Kairi had the frying pan in post-swing position and Xathe laid flat on his back in the middle of the living room, his eye blackened.

"Kairi!" I shouted.

"What?! He looked at me funny!" She shouted back.

* * *

_~Xathe's P.O.V.~  
_

A groan escapes my lips, as I feel a horrible throbbing in the whole right side of my head. A blurry image starts to form in my half-opened eyes.

"You think he's starting to wake up?" A silhouette asks, anxiously.

"I don't know… there's not much telling with that swollen eye of his…" the closer silhouette replies with a sigh.

Finally I can distinguish between the two figures as red hair and blue hair become apparent.

"Aqua… Kairi…?" I moan.

"He's waking up!" The red-head gasps.

"Come on, Xathe, try to come to…" The blue one encourages.

I open my eyes as widely as I can, which isn't very wide, finding my right eye can't open as much as my left. And did I mention that the right side of my face felt like it was throbbing...?

"What's… going on…?" I ask, slowly, my gaze turning to the frying pan in Kairi's right hand. At seeing this, I remembered what caused the pain in my right eye and I try to back away from it, only to be stopped by the back of a couch.

"Kairi, I thought I told you to put that thing away," the blue-hair, Aqua, growls.

"Oops!" And Kairi hides the pan behind her back, with a grin. "Sorry."

My forehead creases in confusion of what all just happened.

Aqua smiles assuredly, "Don't worry, I explained the whole situation to Kairi."

"But… what about everybody finding out I was at your house?" I half-ask, half-groan.

Kairi gleams, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this."

I try my best to smile with relief.

"Oh, I'm late for my curfew! I'll see you on Monday, Aqua. Bye, Xathe!" Kairi exclaims, rushing out the door.

After the front door shuts, a long silence settles between me and Aqua as she pulls up a chair and sits down in front of me.

"So…" I say, awkwardly.

"So." Aqua repeats.

"I see you somehow convinced Kairi not to tell anyone about this. Does that mean we're in her debt?" I ask.

"Ofcourse…" Aqua sighs.

"Well… I guess it could be worse…"

"It already is worse."

"Why?" I ask, leaning up a bit.

Aqua simply smiles at me, before going into the kitchen and grabbing a rag.

I hear her open a cabinet in the kitchen and then turn on the faucet for a few moments, then the faucet turns off and walks back in to return to her seat in front of me.

"This may sting a little bit…" Aqua warns, before pressing the wet rag in her hand against my swollen eye.

I hiss at the sting caused by the wet rag. '_Must be some type of cleanser she put on it…_'

"So… why is it already worse?" I ask, lightly pushing her hand away and keeping the rag pressed against my face, on my own.

Aqua sighs, looking down for a minute. "You're probably not going to like it."

"Just tell me. I'm sure I won't mind whatever it is."

She pauses for a second, before telling me.

"She's making me go to prom night."

"Well that's not too bad-"

"But there's a catch..."

I raise my left eyebrow, "What's the catch?"

"Since she can't tell anyone about you being here alone with me... she's going to pick my date for the prom."

And she was right...

… I did not like that at all...

...

* * *

_**Well that was an interesting Chapter. Hope this Chapter entertained you.**_

_**Anyways, I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. So keep an eye out for it!**_

_**There's also a review box, named Fredrick, below this story. Be nice to him and post a little review!**_

_**Thanks, guys.**_

_**-KtD and Fredrick**_


End file.
